Itachi's Child
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: Itachi has a child with a common whore, but when the woman dies giving birth, who will help him take care of his child? What will Sasuke think when he finds out who it is that is taking care of that child?
1. His Plan

Hey guys! Guess what? I'm sick….yea I know….boo hoo…..at least…..for me….

Anyway, here we go, my new story that just popped out of nowhere! YAY!

Summary:

Disclaimer: Naruto no es off crying

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

10 years have passed since Sasuke left with Orochimaru and a lot of things have changed. Naruto is studying to be Hokage and is an Elite ANBU. He's engaged with Hinata and are going to marry in a few months. His physical appearance is the same, except that he's really tall now.

Kakashi still reads his 'Icha Icha Paradise' books, but now, he helps Jiraya write them! Yup, the two biggest perverts of Konohagakure are working together for a….umm….weird cause.

Tsunade still drinks her sake, night and day, while Shizune is always nagging on her to do her paperwork. Ton-ton…is well…….Ton-ton, he hasn't changed at all.

Hinata has grown her hair and is a Jounin. She doesn't live in the Hyuuga estate anymore because of her father's disapproval of her being engaged to Naruto. She lives in an apartment near Naruto's.

Shino and Kiba are ANBUs and haven't changed in appearance. Akamaru, though, is another story. He has grown to be a tall dog and very intelligent. He's also a father because he had his puppies a few weeks ago with a dog that also belonged to the Inuzuka clan.

Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji haven't changed at all. The only thing that changed from this team is that Tenten and Neji have been dating for several years. Rock Lee hasn't given up on Sakura, yet. He always runs around looking for her and proclaiming his love for her in his 'youthful' pose! Neji and Lee are Elite ANBU, while Tenten is a Jounin.

Ino and Shikamaru have been dating for three years and Shika still hasn't proposed to her yet, because he says that marriage is too troublesome. Chouji is still as 'big-boned' as ever **co**ughfatcough. Ino became ANBU last year and Chouji, two years ago. Shikamaru is the only one in this group that is Elite ANBU.

Asuma and Kurenai are the same, just that now, they slightly argue more than before…no one knows why…(except Kakashi and Jiraya that have been spying on all the couples in it be that the answer to this riddle will be in the next volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise'?).

Finally, the one that you've been waiting to hear about, Haruno Sakura. Believe it or not, Sakura has become the most beautiful kunoichi in the village and also the strongest. Her inhuman strength and chakra control, being her main factors, have helped her develop into a bright and aspiring kunoichi. She's an Elite ANBU since two years ago and is also a medic-nin. When Sakura doesn't have a mission, she works at the hospital.

Her green, mesmerizing orbs always makes any man stop what he's doing to stare at them, her long flowing pink hair that is usually in a bun is silky smooth and lovely. She doesn't wear her hitai-ate on top of her head; instead, she wears it on her right arm, below the ANBU tattoo.

Well, speaking of which, right now she's walking to the weapons shop because she is in need of kunais. All of the ones she had broke from the intensity of her blows. She sighed. This always happened to her.

She walked into the store and nodded towards the owner. He nodded back, knowing why the kunoichi was there. After all, she's his best customer, coming twice a week, at least.

Sakura quickly got out of the shop and headed towards the Hokage's tower. Tsunade had sent a message stating that she had a mission and to report at 4:00 to receive the data of it.

Sakura glanced at her watch and saw that it was already 3:55. She started running, applying chakra to her feet so she could increase her speed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the woods of Konoha, stood a lone figure gazing at the sight of his old town. He had to find a woman, fast, to take care of the brat he had cradled in his arms. After all, Uchiha Itachi couldn't raise a child…the 'thing' would probably tick him off and then he would lose control, thus murdering 'it'.

He sighed. How did he get himself into this mess? Oh, that's right…he fucked a whore that he found and thus, this 'thing' popped out. The worst thing is that the woman had to die giving birth. I mean, come on, what are the odds?

Well, anyway, here he was, searching for a woman, that would willingly take care of his 'thing'. He looked down at the 'thing' and smirked. 'It' was actually kind of cute… the child was healthy. The only reason he didn't kill it was because he had wanted to be a father…and wanted to know how it felt like. That's why, the woman that would take care of his son, had to come along with him and be of Akatsuki.

He was handsome, so this task should be pretty easy right? Wrong, Itachi didn't want just anyone; he wanted a woman that could teach his son the way of the shinobi and that had certain 'motherly' characteristics. After all, the child is an Uchiha…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Where is she!" screamed Tsunade from the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Sakura had barged into the Hokage's office, out of breath. She had been 1 minute and 35 seconds late, Tsunade calculated.

-"Sorry, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura said, trying to catch her breath.

-"Yes, well sit down…we need to talk." Tsunade said as Sakura took a seat in front of the Hokage. "Your mission is a S-class one." She handed a folder to Sakura, who took it and opened it.

Sakura's eyes widened.

-"U-Uchiha Itachi?" Sakura said.

The fifth nodded.

-"You must kill him. I entrusted you with this job because I know you can pull it through." Tsunade replied, as she looked the other way, staring out her window.

-"What about Sasuke? Wouldn't he want to kill his brother instead of me?" Sakura said.

-"We've waited 10 years for him to kill Uchiha Itachi and yet, nothing has happened to the murderer of his clan. We don't even know if Sasuke still wants to kill his brother. Maybe, he already gave up-" Tsunade was interrupted by Sakura getting up from the chair.

-"NO, Sasuke would never give up on that purpose! He hates his brother and he would never give up on that goal. He will accomplish it Tsunade-shishou! I still believe in him!" Sakura said.

Tsunade got up from her seat and glared at her apprentice, while Sakura glared back.

-"You might still believe in him, Sakura, but I SURE AS HELL DON"T!" Tsunade screamed at Sakura.

Sakura, noticing what she had done, bowed her head and apologized.

-"Ugh, it's alright Sakura, I know you still care for that brat, but that's not important now. Do you accept this mission?" Sakura looked at her sensei and sighed.

She nodded as she left the room. What would Sasuke say? She had to accept it though, because Haruno Sakura never backs down from a challenge…and this one was a pretty big one…

Sakura left the tower and headed to her house. She needed to pack her things for the mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What neither the Hokage nor Sakura noticed was that someone was spying on the conversation.

Maybe this kunoichi's feelings towards his brother could come in handy. After all, one of his little otouto's goals was to rebuild the Uchiha clan and what better way then to have an heir already.

Yes, and by her chakra, he could tell she was strong. To top it all off, she was hot and she was going on a mission to look for him…the irony of it all. He could test her abilities then, but the problem was the child he was cradling in his arms.

The light bulb on top of his head lit up signaling that he had an idea (A/N: I love the light bulb thing in cartoons lol…sorry I had to put that)! He wouldn't even have to fight her, he could easily just show her the 'thing' and she wouldn't hesitate to help him.

Tomorrow, he would put the plan to action. The 'thing' seemed to need food right now and he had no milk with him. He was lucky that the child didn't cry much…or else, the stupid Hokage would've spotted him easily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eating ramen is his favorite pastime, who is he?

I bet no one knows who it is… it seems you all give up don't you?

Does dobe sound familiar?

Awwww…you guys are impossible… (A/N: I usually get like this when I'm sick…sorry)

It's…Naruto!

Yup, well anyways, he was eating……ramen with his girlfriend……Hinata. He was up to his 26th bowl and she was up to half of her first one. Not much difference…

They were talking about trivial things, until Naruto spotted a pink blur in the distance.

-"Oi Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" screamed Naruto.

Sakura quickly spun around to see her best friend waving frantically at her. She smiled as she walked up to him and his fiancé.

-"Hello, Naruto and Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled brightly at them. "I just came from the Hokage tower. I have a new mission so I better pack up. See you guys later."

-"Wait Sakura-chan! When are you leaving?": Naruto asked.

-" Tonight."

-"When will you be back?" Sakura sighed. Too bad she couldn't tell Naruto about her mission. ANBUs can't tell anyone about their missions, no matter what. It would completely blow their cover.

-"I don't know, Naruto. I might not come back for all I know."

Naruto's eyes widened.

-"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MIGHT NOT COME BACK!" He screamed and suddenly, all of Konoha turned their heads to stare at the loud mouth blonde. He didn't care about that though because right now, all he cared about was for Sakura to explain herself.

-"Well, you see, it's a dangerous mission. Don't worry though; I'll come back safely! I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!" Sakura said cheerfully, hoping that Naruto would forget about the incident and let her go.

Somehow, her wish had come true as he nodded and sat back down to eat his ramen and Sakura waved goodbye to the couple. They were lucky that both of them were with their treasures person. Sakura envied them. She wished to have Sasuke by her side like that, but that's completely impossible. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she walked towards her apartment.

Meanwhile, Hinata stared at the retreating back of the pink-haired kunoichi.

-"N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered.

Naruto gave her one of his fox grins and nodded for her to continue.

-"I have a bad feeling about Sakura-chan's mission." She said as she stared down at her ramen. Naruto blinked twice and then smiled down at her.

-"I had the same feeling, but I know nothing bad will happen to Sakura-chan! She is a strong kunoichi that knows how to take care of herself." Naruto said as him and Hinata shared a smile while looking in each other's eyes.

-"I guess you're right, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

-"That's the spirit Hinata-chan! Now, onto something more important……are you going to eat that ramen?"

Hinata giggled and gave her bowl to Naruto, who smiled and said arigatou as he slurped on the remaining noodles that were in the bowl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok…next chapter will be more interesting! I promise!

R&R please!

Thank you! Arigatou!


	2. Ryu

Um…hi! Okay I decided to update this story first instead of the other ones because I really want to get to this part that might take some time to get to….so yea….anyway, have fun!

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…why do I have to always say that?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura walked past Konoha's gates, she was officially in danger now…

She looked up at the sky as if signaling it to protect her and help her in this mission. She had a bad feeling about this one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Sasuke-sama?"

-"Hn?"

-"Isn't that the pink-haired kunoichi you always talk about?" A man with glasses and silver hair asked.

-"Why are you asking that Kabuto when you know Sakura perfectly well." Sasuke groaned. He looked towards where Kabuto's eyes were staring at.

His eyes slightly widened. THAT was Sakura? HIS Sakura? She looked…hot? Amazing? Beautiful?

He hadn't seen her in years, 9 or 10 years…he wasn't sure.

-"Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto interrupted. His gaze on the kunoichi stopped and he looked at him.

-"What?" slightly irritated that Kabuto had made him lose sight of the kunoichi and his wondering thoughts.

-"If you had THAT," he said pointing at Sakura's retreating back, "Why did you pick Orochimaru-sama? Are you gay?" This earned Kabuto a hit on the head making him fall off the tree that he and Sasuke were in and hit his face straight on the ground.

-"No." he said venomously. "If there is a gay ass around here it would be you, baka (idiot)." Sasuke stated while glaring at Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped up from the floor and glared back at Sasuke.

-"WHAT!" he screamed at the sharingan user.

Sasuke smirked at this and stopped his glare on Kabuto. His favorite pass time was getting the medic-nin pissed off.

-"Don't act dumb, I see how you eye Orochimaru when he's not looking." Sasuke stated showing his grand, awesome and powerful 'Uchiha Smirk' at Kabuto (A/N: Did I mention AWESOME! KAWAII! SASUKE-KUN!...sorry…anyway on with the story).

-"THAT'S IT SASUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Kabuto screamed as he lunged toward the branch Sasuke was on. Before he could get there though, Orochimaru appeared in front of the two and glared at Kabuto. Kabuto's eyes widened and slowly hid his face in shame of what the snake sannin had seen. He never acted this way in front of HIM! "Gomen Orochimaru-sama, I…"

-"Save it. Both of you are supposed to be on a mission, but instead, you decide to eye that kunoichi." Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke's eyes widened. How did he know that? He must've been watching them! Just great…

-"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke shot his head up at his sensei.

-"Hn?"

-"If you want that girl so badly, you should've let her come with you when she pleaded that night." He stated.

Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

-"How did you know about that?"

-"I have my resources Sasuke-kun. Now both of you came to do my bidding and not to do stupidities. If you want to fuck the girl, then do so and get it over with." Orochimaru snarled.

-"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Both Sasuke and Kabuto said as the snake sannin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

They sighed in relief; Orochimaru always knew how to tense up a situation.

-"Let's go." Stated Kabuto, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

Sasuke nodded and they sprinted off, but Sasuke looked at where Sakura was before he left. He had to admit that he really missed her…

He would sometimes go to Konoha and watch her fight and train with the Hokage and Shizune. She has grown, but he stopped looking after her when Orochimaru almost found out about it. Since then he hadn't seen the kunoichi, but it seems that all this time, she has grown even stronger.

He smirked, while running from branch to branch. Hopefully, Sakura was still HIS. (A/N: Three cheers for Sasuke's possessiveness! WHEEEEEEE!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days had passed and still no sight of the oldest Uchiha. She tried in every place there was during the roads she had traveled along and still, no one had seen him.

There was one man that claimed that he had seen him, but it was a lie, just to try and get the kunoichi's attention. 'Perverts' she thought as she walked into a small inn near the border of the fire country.

-"I would like a room please." Sakura said as she flashed a smile at the woman that was behind the counter. The woman smiled back and gave her a key while Sakura paid the money for one night and left towards her room.

The inn was ugly and it looked really old, but she didn't care as long as she could sleep in a bed.

She had been sleeping out in the wilderness for too long and she wanted a nice and comfy bed where she could wrap around the sheets.

She opened the door that had the number 59 on it and closed it once she was inside. Sakura looked around the rooms. It had a bedroom and bathroom. This would have to do.

The kunoichi sat on the bed as she started to take off her shoes. Sakura felt a strong chakra behind her and whirled around to punch the person when she came across the person she had been searching for.

-"U-U-Uchiha Itachi?" she blurted out, while he held her hand, not letting go of it for not even a second.

-"Aa." He replied, when both of them heard a cry.

Sakura turned her face from Itachi to the 'thing' under his other arm. It was…a CHILD!

Sakura's eyes widened as Itachi let go of her hand. She quickly got up from the bed and took a few steps back.

Before Sakura could voice out her thoughts, he spoke.

-"Haruno Sakura, his name is Uchiha Ryu. He's my son, his mother died giving birth. If I don't find a woman that will take care of him, I'll have to kill him."

Sakura's eyes widened at the last part. Itachi would kill his own son!

Itachi sighed as he sat down on the bed. He was kneeling on it before and it was quite uncomfortable. Of course he wouldn't kill his own child! He had to say that so she would take care of him.

After a few seconds of silence…

-"You wish to kill me, but if you do, this child will have no one in this world."

Sakura nodded as she sat down on the floor, her eyes still with shock and amazement at what this man said a few minutes ago.

-"Why are you telling me this?" she asked looking at the child in Itachi's arms.

-"I've decided that you will raise my child." Sakura's eyes widened even more. They were almost bulging out of her sockets.

-"WHAT!" she screamed as she got up from the floor.

The baby didn't take the scream nicely, so he started crying.

-"Shit!" Itachi cursed as he put the child on the bed. "You had to wake him up, didn't you? Pft…you're annoying."

Sakura went towards the child, but stopped when Itachi had said that sentence. 'Annoying….Sasuke-kun…' she thought as she again approached the child. She brought him up and looked at Ryu, while rocking him back and forth in her arms.

The boy was handsome and had the clear Uchiha traits. He had black hair and the same onyx eyes as Itachi and…Sasuke. If she had seen Sasuke as a child, she could have sworn that he would probably have looked exactly like Ryu.

What would he think of her if she abandoned an Uchiha in need of her care? If she let Itachi kill another Uchiha? Would he forgive her? Of course not.

She had no choice…

She started singing a lullaby, while Itachi stared at her, cradling his 'thing'. He smirked. His plan had worked…

The baby stopped crying and looked up into a pool of emerald eyes and giggled. A few strands of Sakura's hair fell down on his face as one passed his nose and made him sneeze.

Sakura smiled. She had to admit that the child was the most adorable baby she had ever seen…and she had seen a lot thanks to her being a medic-nin.

Itachi still stared until his sharingan eyes locked with emerald ones.

-"Why did you pick me to take care of your child?" Itachi smirked.

-"Because I felt like it." He stated. Sakura nodded, not wanting to argue. She quickly put Ryu back on the bed and started singing to him again so he could sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally, Ryu fell asleep and Sakura looked up at Itachi. He was still standing and was in the same position as before.

-"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked as she sighed. Her world had turned upside down in a few seconds…great…

-"You will become a missing-nin and join the Akatsuki." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

-"It's not that easy saying goodbye…" Itachi cut her off.

-"You won't have to. Don't go back and come with the 'thing' and I to Akatsuki base." He said as he also sat down on the bed. Sakura tried to ignore the 'thing' comment.

-"I guess you're right." Sakura said as she cast her eyes down at the ground.

He looked at her and sighed.

-"Why did you decide to help me?" he asked. She quickly looked up at him and smirked. It was her turn to play around with him.

-"Because I felt like it." She stated as she lay down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Ryu. She pointed at something with one of her hands. "You can sleep on the couch." She put her arm back where she had it before and went to sleep.

Itachi looked at the couch skeptically and sighed. He got up from the bed and took one of the bed's pillows and sat on the uncomfortable couch.

A few minutes later, they fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I don't know why I picked the name Ryu, I just did…it popped into my head for some reason…oh well.

Review please! Thank you!

Love you guys!


	3. The Promise

Hey guys! Long time no see! Ok….next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….never have and never will…..please don't pity me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura looked around. This is where the Akatrsuki base was all along? How stupid can Konoha get! How stupid could she be! The base was underground and it was right in the fire country!

She sighed. In her hands she had cradled Ryu and she was following Itachi down a long corridor. What was her life going to be like now? All she ever wanted was to live a normal life in Konohagakure with her Sasuke-kun…and maybe Naruto could be in it also….if he was lucky….and Kakashi also.

She sighed again. She was already missing Kakashi and Naruto and it wasn't even the third day since she decided to raise Ryu. Sakura had to admit that although it had been just two and a half days, the youngest Uchiha had grown on her. The way he smiled when he touched her hair. It seemed that was his favorite pastime.

She looked down at the child and smiled down at it. He was playing with the necklace she had around her neck.

That necklace…the only thing that still bonded Sasuke and her. If she lost the necklace, she would have nothing to remember Sasuke by except for the picture of team 7.

The necklace was a remembrance of a promise that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had done behind her back. When they did that promise, they had given her the necklace and each one gave her a small token to put on it. Sakura never knew what the promise was, but it had to do something with her she guessed.

The necklace had three tokens plus one that came with the necklace. It was a black cord and it had a pink cherry blossom petal, an orange bowl of ramen, a book that had a red circle with a line diagonally in it meaning no trespassing, and finally, her favorite, a red tomato. Those were the four tokens. She adored the necklace and sometimes would touch the red tomato and pray that wherever the person who gave it to her was, he would be all right.

Sakura was so lost in her train of thoughts that she didn't notice that Itachi had stopped and she bumped into him.

-"Sakura" he said.

-"Yes?" she said, afraid he was pissed with her for bumping her head against him.

-"We're here." Itachi stated. Sakura looked at where he was looking at and saw a red door. She looked at it quizzically. Who would paint their door red? Weird is the only word that Sakura thought as she glared at the door for some reason. Through that door was her future. She didn't like that one bit since her future isn't looking too bright.

-"Le-et's go" she stuttered, not really sure that she wanted to go in there. Something about that door got her a little uncomfortable. Sakura sensed the strong chakra and knew that someone important was in their. She started to walk towards the door when Itachi stopped her with his hand grabbing her arm and shook his head.

-"before you go in there, you must know something important." He said as he looked deep into her eyes.

-"Wh-h-a-at?" she asked even more nervous then before.

-"Ryu is yours and mine." He said.

Sakura looked confused at him. What did he mean? He sighed at how naïve the girl was.

-"You're going to say that the 'thing' is your child and mine. You are the mother of 'it' and I am the father." He looked at her expecting an understanding face, but she just looked even more puzzled. He sighed. How dense can a person be? "Sakura" he was losing his patience, if he had any in the first place. "You. Are. The. Mother. Of. My. Child. WE. FUCKED. TO. GET. THAT. CHILD." He said the words syllable by syllable.

What he didn't know was that Sakura already understood that part, what she didn't understand was why did she have to say that.

-"Why do I have to say that?"

-"I said so." He stated as he knocked on the door. Sakura's anger grew but decided to save her energy for later. God knows what she had to do to get into the Akatsuki's.

They heard a muffled voice from the inside. She didn't quite understand what the person had said but it seemed like Itachi understood perfectly well. He entered the room and signaled Sakura to follow. She nodded and proceeded with Ryu in arms.

They entered and it was pitch black. She couldn't make out where the walls were! Sakura didn't even know if someone was actually there or not.

Sakura squinted her eyes, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of something. She heard a chirp and her eyes widened. Was there a bird in here? She was utterly confused.

Sakura looked up at Itachi and saw him with his sharingan activated. Of course, Itachi could see everything with that blasted bloodline but she was completely vulnerable.

She heard a voice mumble something that she didn't understand and saw how Itachi smirked. God knows what that weird voice said.

-"Arigatou (thank you)." Itachi said. Sakura stared. What the fuck is going on! She was getting pissed and once she got out of this predicament and she was once again along with Itachi, he wasn't going to leave alive without explaining what the hell is happening in here.

Sakura saw how Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her out. He let go of her and signaled with a finger to follow him, once he finished closing the red door once again.

Sakura sighed. Maybe she'll ask him later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Enter." He said as Itachi pulled Sakura into the room. It was red and blue. The walls were red and his futon and the rest furniture was blue. What the hell? The desk was BLUE! This looked like a kindergarteners room!

-"What is with the…blue? And red?" she asked as she laid Ryu on Itachi's futon, she guessed. Ryu had fallen asleep a long time ago.

-"I don't choose. The Akatsuki are the ones that design the rooms. I preferred all black." He sat down on his futon as he stared at the child in his bed.

Sakura smiled at the look Itachi had on his face. He looked as the same stoic bastard if she hadn't studied 'Uchiha behavior' for so long. The truth was that his eyes were softer. He looked like he was enjoying himself by watching as Ryu's small chest heaved up and down. To think that this grotesque murderer could make something so beautiful…

-"He's cute isn't he?" Sakura said as she crouched down to get a better look at Ryu. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the wall. He was letting his guard down for a stupid 'thing' like his son.

-"The 'thing' doesn't need to be cute, just strong." Itachi said as he stood up. Sakura's eyed almost bolted from her sockets. She quickly got up and glared at Itachi. He saw this and raised a brow. "What?"

-"Why do you call your OWN SON A 'THING'?" Sakura had passed that long enough. Itachi was going to answer her now. How could he call his own flesh and blood like that? Well, it shouldn't really surprise her because he had killed everyone of his own flesh and blood, except for Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My head is spinning….don't know why.

I like the hyphens…they make me feel better somehow. (this is to one of my reviewers that I couldn't answer back because it wasn't from Sorry if they bother you.

Anyway, one of my reviewers said to make it a ItaSakuSasu thing. Vote guys if you think I should do this or not please! Thanks!


	4. Protecting

Okay here goes nothing!! Sorry for taking so long!! Hopefully the next chapter will be done faster!!

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEW….for the rest….shame on you!! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Ryu. Woo Hoo!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'll call it whatever I want." Itachi said as he glared at Sakura. She glared back even harder.

"It's stupid the way that you call Ryu!! He's your son!! At least call him by his name!!" She started to scream at him.

"You don't understand anything." Sakura stopped glaring at Itachi and then looked at him quizzically.

"Maybe if you explain it to me better, I might understand." Itachi gave off a loud sigh as he propped himself on the bed.

"If I talk to…..Ryu….by his name, I might get too attached to….him. I can't let that happen. If we get too attached, he won't survive a day. I'm an S-class criminal, my son would be the first thing to go." Sakura's eyes widened in realization, she walked towards Itachi.

"You don't have to worry about that, Itachi-san; your son will be safe with me." He nodded his head in agreement and stood up.

"Tomorrow is a long day. Sleep. Akatsuki life isn't easy; you need as much rest as possible. Tomorrow you will get your cape and a new pair of clothing. Something more black would suit you in this organization." He was about to leave when Sakura's voice penetrated.

"You still didn't tell me why you picked me."

"Your love for my little otouto made you blind enough to accept my offer. You're the only woman that I trust to actually love and care for my child since you are in love with Sasuke and Ryu is his blood."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"How-how did yo-o-ou know that?"

"I'm an Uchiha. Get used to me finding out about everything." Sakura glared at his back.

"For your information, I have a lot of experience with Uchiha's." Itachi smirked.

"No, you had a lot of experience with your dear Sasuke-kun. He's the most gentle of the ones that are left."

"There are only two left."

"Three, kunoichi." She glared harder at his back and his smirk grew wider.

"There wouldn't be so little if you didn't kill all of them off!! Why did you??!! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SASUKE-KUN CANT LIVE HAPPY!!!!"

"Shut up and think to who you're talking to. Otouto can't live happily ever after because he doesn't want to. He has free will."

"You fucked up that part of him, Itachi!! You know it!!" Itachi turned around and glared at Sakura.

"I. Said. To. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He said slowly, glaring at her with his Ultimate Uchiha Glare. Sakura huffed and took Ryu into her arms.

"Fine!" Slowly, she took out the covers of the bed and went to sleep with Ryu in her arms.

Itachi smirked. Life with the pink-haired kunoichi was going to be fun. No one has ever spoken to him like that before. He found it rather entertaining. With this thought in mind, he left the room. Tonight Itachi and Kisame went out for a few drinks, like always on Saturdays.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mission Accomplished." Said a raspy voice from a communicator.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Kabuto jumped down from a tree he was in and walked towards Sasuke. The Uchiha was staring rather intently on a bridge that stood out near this training spot. They were in Konoha right now and had finished their mission for Orochimaru.

"I have that stupid flower that he asked us to get with me so let's just go Sasuke. That look of nostalgia doesn't suit your usual stoic face. Miss your old team??" Kabuto said, nudging him with his elbow.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn." With that response, Sasuke started to run towards the gates of Konoha, looking at a bench that was there along the way.

"Wait up, Sasuke!!" Kabuto yelled, trying to get up to the young Uchiha.

They left, heading towards Otogakure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**5 years later…**

"Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!" yelled a bright and happy boy as he ran towards a beautiful young woman who smiled down at him.

"Hey Ryu, what do you have there?" The beautiful woman said, pointing at the hands that were behind that young boy.

Suddenly, a bouquet of wild flowers of different colors and smells appeared right before her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Okaa-san!!" chirped Ryu.

The woman's eyes glistened and she smiled one of her biggest smiles yet.

"Thank you so much, Ryu!!!"

"Okaa-san??" She looked at the black haired and onyx eyed boy quizzically.

"Yes??"

"You should be taking care of yourself!! Don't go off training!! What happens if my little brother or sister gets hurt??!!" He pouted as he pointed to the woman's growing womb.

The pink-haired, green eyed woman smiled down at the five year old boy.

"Don't worry Ryu; I was just training a bit. Nothing is going to happen to the baby." Sakura said.

Ryu grinned and grabbed Sakura and took her inside the small cottage that was near from where they were.

Once inside, Ryu closed the door and Sakura went to sit down on the small couch. She was three months pregnant and couldn't afford to train too much.

"Did we get mail from daddy yet??" Sakura smiled at him and pointed at the table in the middle of the room they were in.

Ryu's eyes brightened and smiled widely as he ran and reached for the letter. Opening it quickly and without hesitation, He took the small paper out of the envelope.

"Read it out loud Ryu??" Sakura asked. He nodded.

"Ryu,

Take care of your mother. I will be back soon. This mission was easy and took only a few days in completing. Tell your mother that I said happy birthday.

Itachi"

Ryu concluded with a giant smile on his face.


	5. Ryu's insecurities

Hello……Next chapter up!!

Okay so many people were going crazy about how Sakura could be pregnant?? READ TO FIND OUT!!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOU GUYS!! 38 reviews….not bad. THANK YOU!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!! I own Ryu who is too cute for his own good (In my imagination)!! YAY!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke glared at the door he was about to open….it's been a week since he hadn't gone to one of these missions. They were too much of a bore. He's a ninja for a reason…an Uchiha shouldn't be lowered to such standards.

Uchiha Sasuke was about to enter the door to a bar full of…..prostitutes. Why was he still with Orochimaru if he had to do these stupid jobs?? Where did his fucking pride go?? He shivered. The feel of those disgusting women on him made his blood run cold.

Sasuke had to do this though. He needed information and there was one prostitute that could give it to him. Every time he had to do one of these missions he felt like he was betraying a part of him….Sakura.

She was the most important reason of why he wanted to leave Orochimaru and not do these stupid missions.

He missed her badly….it's been a couple of weeks since he hadn't seen her.

After this mission the onyx-eyed ninja decided that he would go visit her….if he could find her. She's always moving from one place to the next, it's impossible to find her.

He smirked. Sasuke could find her anywhere she went. Sakura's chakra was so familiar to him, he could find her anywhere and everywhere she'd go. After all, she was his and it must stay that way.

Taking another gulp of fresh air, he went in the contaminated air inside the bar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She looked outside at the beautiful lake and smiled. Her beautiful pink hair was very long and had to be braided, while her green eyes mesmerized whoever looked at them. In simplicity, her beauty couldn't be compared to anything for that anything would lose.

The boy stared longer at her with a heartfelt smile. He was lucky to have her, he knew. Although Sakura wasn't his real mother, he considered her such. Itachi had always told him how he should appreciate that she's here with us and hasn't left.

He was always scared that she would do such thing. Sometimes he cursed her beauty. Any man would want her. That beauty was a curse to him. He would look at it for so long that he would be in a trance as well. He knew that she cared for him very much, but was it enough to give up her happiness for him?? Ryu knew she wasn't happy. He wasn't a genius for nothing. The Uchiha genes were in him after all.

No woman was happy without her true love beside her, and his father wasn't her love.

They got along well, he noticed, but she just didn't love him and neither does he love her. His father loves no one after all (A/N: ITACHI LOVES ME!!!!! Lol. Jk. Anyway, let's go on with the story and sorry for the interruption) except maybe for his son. That was a miracle in itself, though. Itachi was born into this world not to love, but to show his power and wrath.

His father's purpose was for that, but he couldn't stop wishing that Sakura and Itachi would fall in love. If they were together, she would stay for sure! Then he could have the most important person by his side forever.

He loved Sakura more then he loved his father. It was normal, after all, considering how she had raised him and his father was always off on missions.

Sakura was being wasted here. She disserved much better, he knew, but couldn't help being selfish and wanting her at his side forever. That child that she has in her womb…sometimes he wished wasn't there. What if that child would take her away from him?

He still didn't know who the father of such a thing was, but he had suspects. Sometimes he would hear her and Itachi talk about a so called Sasuke. Who was that guy?

Sasuke must be someone important to Sakura was his conclusion. He didn't push it further because he was scared of what he might find if he did.

Those are the insecurities of Uchiha Ryu. His only weakness being…Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She tore he gaze off the window to see Ryu scrunched up in a sitting position looking at her thoughtfully. He always did this when she wasn't looking for some reason and she grew worried. Ryu had become her life and she cared very much for him.

He was like a son for her.

"Ryu." He tore his gaze from her and looked to the side. "Is something wrong?" He could never admit to her that he was scared of losing her so he just shook his head and got up.

"Let's go to the lake and wait there until dad comes, okay?" She smiled and got up. Ever since he was little, Ryu showed a great passion towards water. He'd swim in it for hours and sometimes would practice different jutsu inside of it to see how they would come out.

This was a strange occurrence since most Uchiha's preferred the element of fire and most were known for their great strength in it.

Water was the exact opposite of fire.

Maybe Ryu would become something great. Sakura was sure of it, though and no 'maybe' would suffice in her imagination. He was truly a gifted child. She just wishes that the child in her womb won't cause him problems.

She had seen Ryu glaring at her stomach several times. She would grow scared, but she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Why do you like the water so much Ryu?" She asked as he stepped into the water slowly, fully clothed and began to swim.

"It reminds me of someone." He said as he smiled warmly at her. "I feel that I'm near her every time I go in it."

"Could that person be your mommy?" He gave her a hard look and shook his head.

"I barely knew her." He stated. Ryu hated when Sakura talked about that woman. His father had told him the truth and that his real mother was a….woman that sold her body.

"Sorry, I know you don't like talking about it Ryu, I was just curious." He nodded towards her and gave out a true smile.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you." She looked at him quizzically. He said it in future tense. What did he mean?

"Ryu, what do you mean that 'you'll forgive me'?" He just smiled at her.

"I know that you'll leave me, won't you?" Her eyes widened and she just gazed at him with shock.

"Ryu, I would never abandon you. You're MY son!!" he smiled and got out of the water, drenched. He pointed with his index finger to her womb.

"Yes you will, Okaa-san. You'll leave me for that thing and for the father of it." Her eyes widened. He knew that Itachi wasn't the father?? What scared her most was the look of hate and envy he had plastered in his face as he looked at her stomach again. Something else that caught her was that he had called her child 'it' and 'thing'. It was just like Itachi had called his son when he was born.

Ryu was turning into Itachi….he was going to be like his father…

"Ryu…What can I do to make you believe that I won't leave you?" Ryu turned his gaze from her stomach to her emerald eyes. His eyes turned into warm and kind ones every time he looked at her.

"Okaa-san, just promise me that you will still love me as much as that thing when it's born."

She went towards him and although he was drenched, she hugged him.

"Of course I'll love you as much as this child I'm carrying. To me you are like my child, Ryu. Nothing will ever change that. I can't leave you. You are a part of me." He broke down and started to hug her while crying his heart out. She sighed. He's not like Itachi after all. This idea calmed her down.

She picked him up with her super human strength and took him inside the cottage. She started a fire in the fireplace and put him on her lap. His crying stopped as he looked at Sakura once again.

"Okaa-san?"

"Hmm??" She said as she kept on staring at the fire with a smile.

"Who's the dad of the baby?" She looked at him abruptly and her eyes were wide with shock.

"You didn't call the baby a thing this time, or it…why?" he looked at her and raised a brow. She was trying to dodge the question.

"I was just angry when I called the baby such a thing…I'm sorry." She smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay."

"Who's the daddy of the baby?" She turned to face him and smiled.

"That is not important. What is important is that we have established the fact that I'll never leave you." He was about to retort when the door suddenly slides open to reveal a man with onyx eyes and black-bluish hair staring at them. Sakura quickly let go of Ryu and got up from her sitting position.

"You!"


	6. A Relationship that's Everlasting

Hey guys!! Sorry for the late update!! School has got me up to my neck in work. I'm restless…

Disclaimer: Ryu is mine!! Back off!! The rest is….Masashi Kishimoto's…..(sniff sniff). Wished Naruto was mine though….(pouts).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sakura…" Her eyes grew wide and ran towards the man that had called her. He looked at her stomach and then at her surroundings. On the floor, near the fireplace, sat a replica of him. He got out of his trance just in time to take Sakura in a hug.

"Sasuke-kun!!" He smirked, but grew worried.

"Who's the kid and what's up with the stomach?" Sakura sweat dropped and then glared at him. Why did he always have to be so straight to the point?

She then remembered Ryu and with a hand gesture signaled him to come closer.

"Don't worry, Ryu-kun. He won't hurt you or me. You wanted to know who the daddy of my baby is right?" He walked towards her and nodded, not sure if to throw the man out of the house or get to know him better.

Ryu gazed up at the man in front of him and his eyes widened. This man looked a lot like his father…they could be family!!

"Sasuke…he's Sasuke Okaa-san?" Sakura smiled warmly down at him and nodded.

"I don't know where you heard his name before Ryu-kun, but this is Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, meet Ryu-kun." Sasuke looked down at Ryu suspiciously. Okaa-san? Did Sakura have another man other then him? Impossible, she loves him too much. The problem is that he only started seeing Sakura 3 years ago and this child was older even though he did have Uchiha traits for some reason.

"Does a surname come with that?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the kid and smirked. Ryu, seeing how the man in front of him was teasing, gave him his signature Uchiha glare.

The problem is that instead of growing angry or scared, the man had shocked eyes.

"Sakura, who is this…?" Before Sasuke could finish, Sakura answered.

"He is Uchiha Ryu, and he's your nephew." Both onyx eyes in the room widened. Nephew? Does that mean that Ryu is son of…..and then that means that if Sakura is Okaa-san…she had…a relationship with….ITACHI! Sasuke's eyes flared sharingan.

"WHAT?! Sakura, you better explain before I chidori both of your asses to the next oblivion." Ryu glared at him immediately and stepped in front of Sakura, blocking them from each other.

The Uchiha's started a glaring competition until they heard a giggle. Both heads turned to see Haruno laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" Both Uchiha's said at the same time. They went back to glaring.

"Wait, let me explain!" Sakura said, trying to stop laughing. Both Uchiha's sighed and waited.

15 minutes later…

"Sakura, you should really stop laughing…" Sasuke said as Ryu brought her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but it's the first time I saw you do such an outburst…I just….HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Sakura!! Explain now or I'm leaving." Sasuke said glaring down at her.

She immediately stopped, making Sasuke smirk.

"Ryu-kun is son of Itachi, your brother but his real mother died and has nothing to do with me. I'm not Ryu-kun's biological mother."

"Hn." Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief.

"Anyway, the child I am expecting IS your son, Sasuke-kun. I never had a relationship with another man, just in case you were wondering."

Sasuke smirked, almost smiled. A child…the Uchiha name was going to be known once again…he almost started grinning when he remembered something.

"What the hell is this kid doing with you?" Sakura sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night. She just hoped that Itachi didn't show up.

"Well, you see, 5 years ago Itachi came in search for me to help him raise his son since he didn't know the single thing about it and the mother died giving birth. I saw this as the beginning of the restoration of the Uchiha clan and well…thought about how this could help you or make you happier. I accepted and well, Ryu is that child."

Sasuke's eyes widened. How did she accomplish leaving this a secret from him? For four years they met and he never thought for one second why she traveled so much or why she wasn't with Konoha. He was just happy that she was there, with him.

To think that Sakura knew all along where Itachi was…and she never told him of what she was doing.

"Sakura…why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

She looked down at the floor and bit her lip.

"Itachi asked me to keep it a secret from you or else you would've made a giant commotion of it and he said that he didn't want his child to grow without a father…even though he's barely with him. You must understand Sasuke-kun!! If I told you, wouldn't you have blindly gone and picked a fight with him? In what position would that leave Ryu?"

He sighed. Sasuke knew that he couldn't be angry at this since it was the truth. Now he was much more mature and seeing how Itachi is a father, he wasn't going to do the same thing to Ryu that Itachi did to him for revenge. He knew the hurt and lost that the kid would feel, his only wish was for that kid to never find out about what his father did to his family now.

"Sasuke-kun…are you angry with me? I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!!" Sakura looked at him with eyes full of tears that were ready to be shed. Sasuke smirked. He still had her around his finger…and he loved it that way.

He walked towards her and grabbed her hair. She stared at him, while Ryu glared. Before Ryu could do anything to his 'uncle', Sasuke had pulled Sakura to him and started to kiss her passionately.

He stared wide-eyed at the scene. A door opened and when he saw it, a giant smile plastered on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice as they deepened their kiss even more. Sasuke was getting horny while Sakura searched for warmth from his body since it was cold.

"DADDY!!" Ryu ran and hugged his father as said man picked his child up into his arms.

Onyx and emerald eyes widened in realization of what that word meant.

'Oh shit…' they both thought in unison as the broke the kiss and pushed away from each other.

"Is this what you're teaching my child, Sakura?" Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke's face contort in disgust.

"You should talk, asshole!" Sasuke yelled. Ryu stared wide-eyed…weren't they brothers? Brothers should get along…right?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Updated two stories in one day!! WHOOT!! WHOOT!! Lol.

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!! ME LOV YA GUYS!! YOU'LL ALWAYS GET REPLIES FROM THE REVIEWS SO ASK AWAY OR COMMENT WHATEVER YOU WISH!! I WILL ALWAYS REPLY BACK!! PROMISE!!

R&R Please!!


	7. Confusion

Yea…

Yea…..I'm back guys….for a while I guess!

Anyway, I'm sorry, truly and utterly sorry. Life has been a flying piece of crapola!

Now, on with the story yo!

&

"You bastard!" Sasuke growled as he ran towards his brother with chidori forming in his hand.

Itachi quickly put Ryu down and expertly moved out of the way of Sasuke's rampage.

Sasuke ran straight and rammed the chidori against a tree outside.

Ryu stared shocked at what his uncle could do. It was amazing! He really likes his uncle now. The problem is that his uncle didn't seem to like his dad much…

Sakura ran towards Sasuke to stop him before he did some other stupidity.

"Sasuke, stop!" She grabbed him from behind and hugged him. For Sasuke this was déjà vu since this had happened so many years ago.

"Sorry, a whole lifetime of looking for this asshole and I cant believe I can abandon my goal so easily for a kid that I just met." Sasuke said as Sakura let go of him and brought his face to hers.

It was a chaste kiss, but very sweet and satisfying.

"You would be doing the right thing. Would you want him to grow up without a father and hating his uncle? Ryu is a great boy. I love him very much. If you hurt him, directly or indirectly, it would break my heart."

Sakura looked sincerely in his eyes. He sighed and moved to look at Itachi.

Itachi remained with a stoic face and said nothing the entire time.

Ryu was dying to break the stare between the two brothers, but was unsure if he should. He felt bad for his uncle; he seemed to be suffering for some reason. 'I wish I could help him' he thought to himself.

Sakura walked up to Ryu and lifted him up to her arms, while walking back to Sasuke.

This snapped both brothers out of their reveries.

"Hold him." She commanded as she was giving Ryu to Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to grow nervous and looked away.

"Why should I?" he asked her.

Sakura smiled at him.

"Because you're dying to."

Sasuke's head snapped to look at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes looked at him earnestly. He looked at Ryu and saw the confusion in his eyes.

He smirked. Ryu reminded him of his father. Slowly he moved his arms and lifted Ryu up and into his arms.

"Wow, didn't know that the bastard of a brother I had could actually make a real Uchiha." He smirked as he looked at Ryu's features closely.

Sakura grinned.

"Well of course, you can't really thank Itachi for this because he didn't seem to want to create such a wonderful masterpiece, Ryu just came out that way."

Ryu blushed and quickly hid his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Itachi watched the scene with a vein popping on the side of his head.

"Why am I always the bad guy? I almost got killed by Sasuke's chidori and no one seems to mind." Itachi grumbled.

Ryu looked at his dad and grinned.

"Daddy, you would've died so cool! Did you see that blue ball thing! It was so awesome! I want to learn how to do it! Will you teach me uncle?!" Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"All in due time."

Itachi sulked. Ryu never asked him to teach him new techniques. Then he shook his head in wonderment. Since when had he become so childish? He seemed to be jealous of his brother's relationship with his own son? He chuckled. Wow, Sakura and Ryu have changed him.

Itachi sat next to the fireplace and waited until the other three came back inside.

A few minutes later, Ryu came running inside and sat on the floor next to the seat that his father was occupying.

"Where are they?" The little one shrugged.

"They told me to tell you that they were going to go play. I asked if I could go, but Okaa-san laughed, patted my head and said that maybe next time." Ryu sulked.

Itachi smirked and looked at Ryu.

"You'll understand someday why she didn't let you tag along."

Ryu looked up at his dad and sighed. Why did his father always have to be so enigmatic?

&

Sakura smiled as she watched Ryu run inside the cottage. She wasn't expecting things to run so smoothly. She's really happy that Sasuke has fully accepted Itachi's child. She looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was smirking as he stared at her.

"So, when were you planning on telling me that you were pregnant?" He said as his arms circled around her waist.

She smiled at his gesture and leaned her head to his lean chest.

"When I saw you next time. It's been three months since the pregnancy. At least, those are my calculations." She looked up at him and smiled. She looked up to him and pecked him on his lips.

"Hn. I don't want you doing this anymore." Oh, crap, she knew this was too good to be true.

"Sasuke, I thought you had accepted me taking care of Ryu. I mean, you held him in your arms, and you didn't go on a killing spree with Itachi and I thought-" he cut her off.

"I don't trust him. If you want, you can bring the child and we can leave as soon as possible." He looked stoic at Sakura. He looked so unemotional and uncaring that she pushed him away.

"Why are you being this way? I would never take Ryu away from Itachi. He killed your clan, yes I know, but I really feel that he cares about his son and Ryu loves him to death."

"Ryu doesn't know what his father is capable of. I know what's best for both of you."

"Sasuke! I can't believe you would do something so despicable to a child! You want him to have the same fate as you? The cycle is going to repeat itself if I do something so horrible! You kill his father and he goes after you to kill you! Revenge, revenge, revenge! Is that all you ever think about?!" Sakura screamed as she glared at Sasuke.

He looked away from her. It wasn't revenge anymore. He didn't care about that kid, although a pang in his heart said that he did. He just wants Sakura out of Itachi's paws.

"Sakura, why don't you understand? You're living with a killer! He wont even think twice if he wants to kill you! You choose! It's either me or him!"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Sasuke as tears started spilling from dull emeralds.

&

Review, I always reply to my reviewers!


End file.
